


Cherry Lambo

by luxaethereus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, hi i know i've been missing but u know i wanted to come back a bit, i've been having a lot on my plate i hope this helps, jeongyeon is a guitarist, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxaethereus/pseuds/luxaethereus
Summary: Baby, you're just like meSo pick up your drink, let's be anythingThat we wanna be, yeah, oohHands up like we're free, to be anything





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I know about the other fic I had. I'm trying to finish it as one piece. :)

The Coliseum guarded her, her guitar and her blue hair. It wasn’t easy trying to make money in a foreign country, and her voice wasn’t something worthy to stop by, in her opinion.

And seeing how her guitar case looked, it seemed that was the opinion of the tourists walking into the structure as well. She glanced at the coins, of which there could be ten, or twelve at most. _Twelve euros. I have to pay rent in three weeks..._ The short-haired girl sighed, and stopped playing, trying to calm down.

“I’m sorry, are you going to keep playing?”

Jeongyeon glanced back where the voice came from. The girl was dressed with a brown coat, a black skirt that went down until the knees, and a white blouse. Her cheeks were a bit puffy, in a positive way.

“Hai.”

She was starstruck. The woman looked a bit like a Shiba Inu, and the thought only made Jeongyeon blush even more. She resumed her playing, but the other didn’t move at all. She got closer, instead, and she began to frantically search her pockets, searching for something unsuccessfully.

“What is your name?”

The guitarist kicked the instrument’s case, and the note that every tourist could read next to the Coliseum from 10am to 4pm fell down. The other one squatted down, something that Jeongyeon found weirdly intimate in a place like Rome.

" _Hello, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. I’m a translation student and a singer! Please let me know if you enjoy my tunes, and if you’d like to support, leave a coin. Times are hard these days, take care!"_

The woman got up, looking at her with a smile.

“Are you Korean, then?” she asked in Korean.

The guitar’s chord snapped, almost hitting the guitarist’s hand. Sana had taken a step back, surprised by the instrument. The older one sighed, leaving the guitar next to her. *Won’t be getting any money this afternoon, then…* Still, it was a nice surprise.

“I am. Who are you?”

“Just a friend, hopefully.” Her voice rang in Jeongyeon’s ears. She stared at the sky, using a tissue to clean her forehead from the sweat. Playing the guitar could be exhausting, and it’s not like university helped her maintain a healthy lifestyle.

“But I don’t know you.”

Sana walked away after glancing at her with a sad expression. Jeongyeon shrugged. *Tourists are weird.* She looked at her hand. She had finished the hand cream last week, and hadn’t been able to get another, making the calluses in her fingers way more notable. They didn’t hurt anymore – not after 17 years of playing – but it was still uncomfortable. And also maybe sad.

_The bus home won’t arrive for a few hours.. but still, better start packing up._

She got up from the chair, folding it. She looked at the broken guitar when something touched her nape. It was cold, and Jeongyeon jumped forward in surprise.

“This might be of help? I’m Minatozaki. Sana.” She had a cold bottle of water and a towel on her hands. Jeongyeon smiled, trying not to blush.

“Mrs. Minatozaki, then? Thank you.”

“Sana, please.”

“Sana it is, then.”

The Japanese woman smiled, and Jeongyeon took a quick glance towards the ruins, hoping they would calm her heart.


	2. Knock it Out of the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hannah  
> Tell me something nice  
> Like flowers and blue skies  
> Oh Hannah  
> I will follow you home  
> Although my lips are blue and I'm cold

“Sana!”

She called from her bed, but the Japanese girl didn’t appear until a few minutes later, a toothbrush on her mouth and slippers on her hands. Jeongyeon was still covered by her blankets, hugging one of the teddy bears Momo had left a week ago.

“We have to prepare for the muse- what are you wearing?”

Sana tried to talk, but realized that being understood with a toothbrush would be hard enough. She retreated to the bathroom, and reappeared having finished up.

“My *chill* clothes!”

She struck a pose, muttering “swag” with her arms crossed.

“Learnt it from Dahyun who learnt it from Nayeon who learnt it from a drama she watched with Mina. What do you think?” Sana asked, winking.

“I think Nayeon and Mina should date already.”

“Like us?”

Jeongyeon ignored the redness building up on her cheeks. She was not going to let Sana win, not this time.

“Obviously. They are already a couple they just don’t know it yet.”

Sana hadn’t expected a trip to this type of museum. She had expected something like the Capitolini, or even a trip to Paris to go to the Louvre. More traditional museums. Instead Jeongyeon had brought her to a place called Cinecittà, a film studio.

All things considered, the place was impressive. People were coming out and in from the main entrance – which looked more like the doors to a prison than anything else. Jeongyeon took her hand, smiling at her girlfriend. Sana returned the gesture, feeling like a teenager having their first crush.

Both of them didn’t understand how they could have ended up together. For Jeongyeon it was love at first sight, although she was annoyed about her guitar. Sana, in turn, had fallen a little bit later. Her easiness showing affection came with protecting herself with taller walls, while the oldest girl shoved them away as they spent time together.

* * *

 

_The day Sana’s defences were broken she had them literally broken, thanks to a flu. At first it was a simple headache, with Jeongyeon had already appeared at Sana’s home with a pharmacy bag (the Japanese woman wasn’t the best at knowing and what to take)._

_That night, however, she woke up exhausted at 4AM, and decided to call Jeongyeon out of the blue, asking her for ice cream._

_“Yoo! Jeong! Yeon!”_

_There was a groan on the other side of the line. “Sana.. what is happening?”_

_“I want ice cream. Ice cream. Coconut.”_

_“Sana..”_

_A few seconds passed, until she sighed. “You have some in the freezer. Do not drop it, I don’t want to spend another cleaning day at your flat.”_

_Sana laughed, walking towards her kitchen. Her right hand touched the space between the fridge doors, and as they opened, the phone fell to the ground, following Sana’s body. The beep almost blasted Jeongyeon’s ear, a sharp pain appearing on the left side of her head._

_“What..? This girl..”_

_Usually, their calls would go for at least twenty minutes, so the oldest couldn’t shake off the sensation that something was wrong (she also couldn’t shake her surprise at how much she was worrying about Sana). After getting out of the bed, she grabbed her jacket and, for a minute, walked towards Sana’s apartment – she lived seven minutes away (not that Jeongyeon had counted them)._

_Then, she ran. Anxiety was getting into her, and for once, she didn’t mind it. Sana didn’t know how to whistle. If Sana knew how to whistle, she wouldn’t do it at 4am. But she didn’t know how to whistle. The phone had to fall. Sana was extremely clumsy, and it was after all 4am. But Sana was careful with her phone. And she had paid the bills._

_Something had made her drop her phone._

_She arrived at the building, with locked doors. She knocked, trying to get the attention of the custodian, who was reading a magazine in the lobby. After getting his attention by  - almost -  cracking the panel._

_“You could’ve broken it! Don’t you have Sana’s number?” he said, while opening the door._

_“I called her and she was weird. She’s been ill.”_

_The custodian appeared unconvinced, still blocking her way._

_“She’s been having fever.”_

_A few seconds passed, with the guardian unwavering in his effort._

_“Ok, I wanted to check up on her.”_

_He smiled, making a little jump as she ruffled Jeongyeon’s hair._

_“There we go, I knew it. I knew it! Do me a favour and tell her already, alright? Now, go, come on.”_

_He was pushing Jeongyeon to the elevator._

_“Remember where Sana lives, right? You know the stuff. Maybe you stop being a mess and ask her out?”_

_“I am not a mess I am very organized!”_

_The doors were closing when Jeongyeon remembered something._

_“Wait! Wait! How do I open her door!” she shouted, but the doors were already closed and she was already on her way up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might imagine, it's not edited. I'm trying to get better. Let me know if you enjoy it!


	3. All the Things She (Hadn't) Said

_The knocks were getting stronger as the seconds passed. Jeongyeon had been here for a few minutes, and Sana hadn’t opened yet. It wasn’t like the oldest had given notice, but any other day the Japanese woman would have run towards the door, always beaming at the sight. Jeongyeon also did, but she simply buried all of that deep down, where not even herself could find it._

_She checked around the door, trying to find a spare key. With how clumsy Sana was usually, Jeongyeon was sure the girl had thought about hiding a copy in case she lost the original. But there wasn’t anything close to her house where she could hide something like that. She glanced at one of the pots, a big pot made of clay containing a blooming poinsettia. A gigantic one, at that._

_With all her strength, she tried to push the pot with her hands. After forty seconds, her arms gave out, making her sit on the ground next to it. She tried again, pushing with her back from the ground itself. Jeongyeon could already feel the blood rushing to her hands and the warmth in the shoulders, the one that would precede absolute soreness later. She kept pushing, pot unmoving._

_Until it moved. She felt it moving, only a few centimeters, but it moved. And something was below it, if the sounds were to be trusted. The girl got up, pulling the pot and using her other hand to grab whatever was below. It was one key, the one to Sana’s apartment – it had a very apt heart sticker on it._

_After opening the door, Jeongyeon stopped in the entrance, trying to listen. But her impatience won instead, closing the door and searching for Sana. She walked to the bedroom, turning on the lights._

_Sana wasn’t there. *Okay. Okay, yeah, cool. Cool. Cool. Okay.” She also wasn’t under the bed._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Jeongyeon turned towards the voice, surprised to see Sana standing there with a housecoat, a blanket on her shoulders and a towel on her head. She had a finished ice cream pot on her hands._

_“Fuck, you scared me.” Sana kept silent, her question still not answered. “I just.. I came to bring you soup.” The Japanese woman looked at her down and up, and again, seeing Jeongyeon’s hands void of any type of soup, container or.. anything. “I- I forgot it at home. Sorry. Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, just went for a bit of ice cream. I feel really warm so I’ve just been drinking and eating cold things.”_

_“That’s not how.. you recover from a flu.”_

_“Do you recover.. like this?!” Sana whispered, throwing herself to Jeongyeon in a hug, successfully trapping the older girl. Jeongyeon tried to push her, but for some reason sick Sana was still stronger, and condemned her to a full minute of hugging, with the oldest surrendering after a bit, surrounding Sana with her arms._

_“I was a bit worried. I had no soup. Sorry.”_

_“Did I scare you? You should stop being such a mom.”_

_Jeongyeon agreed. She didn’t know how it had come to this. She waved it off, laughing. She rested her head on Sana’s shoulder, closing her eyes, until she smelled something weird, akin to iron. After removing Sana’s hair from the nape, she saw a small river of dried blood. She removed herself from Sana inmediately, pushing her to sit on the bed._

_“We are finally doing this and I have the flu”, the japanese muttered. She hoped Jeongyeon hadn’t heard – although Jeongyeon definitely did, and the heat on her torso and her face felt close to happiness -._

_“Do you know that you hit your head?” Jeongyeon asked her, finally finding some cotton and povidone to clean the wound. Sana touched her head, feeling a sting that made her yelp. “Must be that one.”_

_Jeongyeon sat behind her, both now on the border of the bed._

_“Keep steady, okay? It doesn’t seem too deep.” She told Sana, grabbing her from the shoulders trying to get her to stop swaying._

_She began to clean the wound, moving aside Sana’s hair. It tickled Sana’s skin, even more when Jeongyeon’s other hand caressed the nape, trying to relax her._

_“You should’ve stayed the night with me.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry.”_

_“I had the flu, you know. Well, I have the flu. I need to be taken care of. Why didn’t you spend the night with me?”_

_“I’m spending the night with you right now.” Jeongyeon answered, trying to avoid the question. “This is going to sting. I will countdown to three and put the antibiotic in case, alright? One-“ She applied the antibiotic directly, making Sana shiver from the sensation._

_“Can you stay?” Sana asked. They both knew were the conversation was going._

_“Of course. I’m not going to leave you like this, you are already clumsy, imagine how you will be with a scratch on your head.” Jeongyeon turned her around, finished with the wound. “That’s it. You’re safe now”, she said with a grin._

_Sana stared at her, and Jeongyeon stared back. She didn’t know what to say, having Sana’s lips inches from her own. Even with the amount of times she had dreamt about it, even with the amount of times Sana had gotten dangerously close, even with the amount of times Jeongyeon had tried to escape her affection because of the possibility of getting too attached to those gestures – which she did anyway._

_Nothing prepared her for the moment Sana closed the distance. Sana’s lips tasted like cherry; Jeongyeon’s tasted like coconut. Jeongyeon waited for Sana to back away, excuse herself and ask her to leave. Instead she deepened the kiss, pushing Jeongyeon. After a few seconds, Sana backed away, fearing the older’s reaction._

_“Did I make you uncomfortable? I thought you-“ before she had the chance to finish, Jeongyeon threw herself towards Sana, hugging her and hiding her face in the crook of Sana’s neck._

_“Let me sleep with you tonight, please.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I really liked how it ended and how I wrote it so here you go. Next one will be the last one, I promise. I know I'm not very good.
> 
> Hope you have a great day! Remember to check out #FANCY!


	4. Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love it when you move in close  
> Love the way your body floats  
> Feel like I could overdose on your energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. This is the end. I know, I know. It's been 6 months. It's just.. a lot has happened. Many things great, many things good, some of them bad.  
> However I feel proud to have finished something, whether it's disastrous or not.
> 
> Thanks to Pablo and to Lin, they both motivated me to finish this in different ways.
> 
> If you have read this, thank you as well. There are many reasons of why I wrote this, with this pair, but the person who is readnig is the main one. I hope you have a great day. Eat something healthy that you like. Drink water. Take a shower if you haven't. Remember to stretch a bit before sleeping to get that good relaxation. Tell the people and the pets that you love that you love them.
> 
> See ya!

Jeongyeon was extremely nervous. And that was putting it mildly. Everything was coming together nicely, it wasn’t a special day, therefore Sana wouldn’t suspect anything, the skating tickets had been bought, two of them, obviously. She had written down the ice cream flavour Sana liked the most.

So why has it hailing today, of all the 365 – 366, Jeongyeon noted – days of the year?

She had to stop fiddling with her hands. If she didn’t, Sana would wake up, and instead of smelling the nice, fluffy pancake Jeongyeon had cooked for them to share, she would instead look at Jeongyeon’s sweaty hands and blank face. And she would know something is up. _Let her be oblivious to everything, let her be ob-_

“Are you gonna eat that pancake?” Sana interrupted. Jeongyeon looked at her with a rather creepy, vering towards anxious smile.

“Yeah. I did it. Of course I’m gonna eat it. I’m not gonna give it to you.”

Jeongyeon got up with a snort. Pranks were the best way to cover the turmoil. The successful ones, at least.

“You didn’t answer for two minutes.. so..”

With a knife, Sana cut half of the pancake, sprinkling chocolate over it and rolling it up.

“You know it’s a pancake, right? Not a crépe.”

Sana began to eat, stuffing her face with the food. Jeongyeon ate slowly, instead, hoping that her tummy didn’t mix anxiety and food in any way that could interrupt her plan. After a few minutes in silence, they cleaned the table, Jeongyeon stopping every now and then to look to the skies, hoping it would clear out.

“Do you wanna go out today? You keep staring at the street.” Sana asked with a smile, getting comfortable together with Jeongyeon on the sofa.

“Yeah.”

She knew that if she said more words, she’d end up spilling out where the ring was, too.

“I’m sure it will clear up. If not, it’s alright, it’s not like you were gonna propose outside!” the Japanese said, chuckling.

For a whole second, Jeongyeon froze in place. She stared at Sana, and then chuckled, hoping it would cover the blunder. _How the fuck does she know? Does she know? It’s just a joke? She doesn’t know but she’s also doing it herself? Maybe we both propose at the same time?_

“We’ll go out, okay? Let’s wait a few hours.”

\--

They went out at night, after the storm had died out. The city was now bursting with people on the streets, their merchants trying to get enough money for the day. Sana and Jeongyeon both enjoyed looking at products, although they didn’t buy as much, with Jeongyeon always stopping Sana from showering her with gifts, and Sana getting away with it only when she went alone.

The ice skating place had been closed. Jeongyeon stared at the tickets, her eyes watering a bit.

“Are you okay, Jeongyeonnie?”

“Yeah.. it’s just.. this was so expensive and it’s closed.”

Sana stopped in place.

“You are crying about the tickets..”

Jeongyeon nodded, brushing away the few tears with her jacket, hoping Sana wouldn’t feel pity. She had saved up some of her own money for this, not telling anything to Sana and not buying as many supplies for her instruments as she usually did. It was a fairly expensive ice skating park, as the plan was to be as alone as possible to propose to the Japanese.

“We can go anyways, you know?”

Sana grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand, and began to run. Both were careful with the puddles, and some of the streets had been frozen from the storm, but they kept running, Sana always pulling Jeongyeon.

“Besides, I wanted to ask you something!”

Sana looked towards Jeongyeon, smiling. Jeongyeon knew, then.

They arrived a few minutes later. Sana pulled Jeongyeon again towards the door, but Jeongyeon didn’t move, hoping to catch her breath. Nobody was there, so the chances of anyone seeing them or getting suspicious were non-existent.

Sana stopped pulling, and while she wasn’t as tired as Jeongyeon, she was hungry. Her hand pulled out a cereal bar from one of her pockets - Sana was wearing a pink sweater and a beret gifted by Jeongyeon, who absolutely loved the look, although the weather made a thick coat a must). From the other pocket, she pulled out keys.

“Sana.”

There was a pause, Sana staring at Jeongyeon confused.

“I know what is going to happen.”

The Japanese woman kept her confused look, although it was clear that something had changed.

“I was going to ask the same thing.”

Another pause.

“Can you just ask me now?”

Sana moved her eyes to Jeongyeon’s hands, trembling along with her jaw. The Japanese stepped closer, and caressed the older’s hair, pushing away Jeongyeon’s bangs to give her a kiss on the forehead. Then another one in the cheek. After that, she grabbed her hands, warming them up one by one. Jeongyeon kept looking away, trying to hide the sniffles and the blush.

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeonnie, but I’d prefer to do it while not freezing outside.”

She grabbed Jeongyeon by the waist, opening the door with the keys – Jeongyeon wanted to ask how she got them – and turning on the lights. The ice floor now shined, showing itself as a pool of light. Sana was on its entrance, holding two pairs of ice skates. She looked stunning.

“I want to marry you.”

“Oh my god Jeongyeon, you just ruined it!”

Jeongyeon huffed, crossing her arms.

“I had the idea first! I bought the tickets! You just.. You bribed the workers to let you in!”

Sana almost fell after the phrase, not doing so by supporting herself with the barrier in the entrance. She chuckled at Jeongyeon, and skated to the center of the ice rink.

“Jeongyeon!” She shouted.

“If you want to say yes, come here!”

 

 

Jeongyeon was at her side before Sana could realize. And she would always be.


End file.
